Carmilla
Carmilla is the second oldest of the DBZ girls. She is Wisteria's first daughter, or at least the first one to survive and not be sent away. Born into a noble family in France during the late seventeen hundreds, her male self took pains to be not only fair, but generous to everyone he dealt with as opposed to the outright cruelty other nobles showed those 'below' them. That did him no good, however, when the French Revolution got into full swing. He wouldn't embrace everything that was being done to innocent people even if they had been nobility. In fact, the excesses of Robspierre, sickened him. So he tried to remain neutral and out of sight. That didn't work. Wisteria found him running, and hiding, from a mob intent on delivering him to the guillotine if they didn't tear him limb from limb themselves before they got him to 'justice'. She rescued him and asked simply if he wanted to live. Entranced by the lovely, frightening woman who had saved his life, he agreed that yes, he wanted to live. Phillipe died and Carmilla was born. She got through her initial bloodlust thanks to the chaos of the revolution. People were found dead all the time and no one thought much about that as things were in France during the 1790s. Once things had calmed down and become more peaceful in France (following Robspierre's own visit with madame Guillotine) Wisteria took her into the germanies where Prussia was working to forge one nation out many small ones. After that the pair wandered, always settling in places full of unrest and violence. Good feeding for what they were and no one noticed much that they did. They were in Gettysburg Pennsylvania when that famous battle happened, and Carmilla found her first daughter. Then the three of them got stuck in Ravencrest. Her original name is never brought up, and is actually unimportant to her. She was that person for somthing more than twenty years and has been Carmilla for centuries. So she is Carmilla now and feels as if she always has been. She still has an abhorrence for grinding people down, and her attitude really shows with how she chooses and treats her younger daughters. It should also be noted that unlike her maker, Wisteria, Carmilla does not put things into her daughter's minds. She much prefers to allow instinct to take over for those and since she tends to chose her daughters carefully for skills they possess before the change prefers not to risk losing those skills by imposing things besides the change on her daughters. Carmilla does care about her daughters, and to some extent, others. But basically she is as amoral about things as her Maker Wisteria is. It's simply that their approach differs. She is always looking for an advantage no matter what she does. So if it seems altruistic with her, look closer. Either she or her daughters generally gain something from the things she does. She originally took over Ravencrest Academy to form a safe haven for herself and the others, killing the then current headmaster without a qualm so she could do that. That what she did there actually benefited the entire town isn't as important to her as was making that safe haven in a generally hostile and very dangerous area. She also, with Josephine (her first daughter) is the financial genius that makes sure that no one in their little family needs to worry about something so mundane as money. More importantly, she has forged alliances with other powerful families in Ravencrest, and is still doing that. Her first major coup in that respect was with the Locke family, and she holds them in very high regard and some fondness. She is also quite romantically involved with Terrance Locke, the oldest son of the patriarch of the Locke clan. Which has caused more than a few problems at times. Category:Characters Category:DBZ Girls Category:Stub